tgama_teenagedreamsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Queen Luna
This user has disabled his/her account and has left the wiki. ---- How come you can edit while not being an administrator? --Britney Rosella - I'm a British Wikian! 04:30, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay then I'll just wait for 10 days. I'll make a talkbox now. :3 --Britney Rosella - I'm a British Wikian! 04:34, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I would like to apply the application of Fairiex College and become a student. Name (or username): Britney Rosella/British-Britney Age (must be 13 and above): 14 years old Origin: Britain Background: I live in Britain when I was 8 years old. My mum told me I lived in America for 7 years, I was pretty shocked to move to Britain. I enjoyed staying there. Later during the Summer, I hurt my legs during tap dancing class. I can't do anything. Now, I found this wiki, and I know I love the show. I decided to join. Powers and abilities: Water ---- --Britney Rosella - I'm a British Wikian! 09:57, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I will never regret making you an admin, Luna! I love the new background and wordmark! --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 11:41, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Uh, Luna—WHY ARE U OFF?! --I am–… UNKNOWN 06:43, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Luna :}}! I see you're online again. Why are you offline last month? --Stellamusa101 ~ Si ci credi di luce risplenderai 11:10, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :Oh! College? So I bet you're really focused on your examination last month. Which number did you get in the end? --Stellamusa101 ~ Si ci credi di luce risplenderai 12:16, July 10, 2013 (UTC) oh ok then. i support magazine too. oh, btw, wnna open chat? 'cause usually no one opens it except kathryn but kathryn's off now. and i know her name is farhah how would i not know a friend's name? btw can u make a talkbox? --I am–… UNKNOWN 07:00, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Actually I'm the leader of project magaine, and you are the co-leader. ღ'Stellamusa - 7: il numero perfettoღ 15:58, July 27, 2013 (UTC) : By the way, why didn't you tell me MusaWinxLove/MusicWinxLove on Fanpop was your sister? No wonder you two share the same personality & likes =]] [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'''Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 16:08, August 11, 2013 (UTC) hey how was the tryout for season 2 of The Gems: Life Days on Earth? did you get a part? who did you audtion for? Dania - My talk :3 13:26, August 12, 2013 (UTC) My friend wants to talk to you on chat--now. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 05:32, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Kûng stop ńudw hàñg ünž sòmœ gēy màńgy. English wñda bîtú! Fairiex ôlkâś hêrf! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 04:56, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Hùxa ćo jíjra tynè :P! E täh so much? Cesta English? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 05:07, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay, let's speak English now, lol. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 09:15, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry, Lana. I'm sure everything will be fine. I can't believe season 2 of the webisodes The Gems: Life Days on Earth would be totally different, I know I will hate the so called major changes. Anyways, be on chat now! I'm waiting ^^ [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 09:49, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Hello! How Are You??Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 09:20, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I Am BloomRocks! People call me Christina (My actual name is rhiannon) And i live in egnland nice name! Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 09:28, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Actually She Is Just A User For More Information Ask StellaMusa101! :) Bye Have A Nice Day! Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 10:35, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Hello Luna! Anyway, it's three weeks before Teenage Dreams ^^! 02:21, September 8, 2013 (UTC) =)! Anyways, I can't wait for Trapped In The Building! 02:35, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Signature Which of my signatures do you prefer ^^? ---- [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] ---- [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 09:52, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 09:56, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello Luna =]]! You on? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 04:30, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Come stai, Luna? Non abbiamo parlare per lungo tempo. Perché sei inattivo a proposito? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 14:05, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Capisco. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 14:11, September 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: Halloween background If you find a version of that image without the text banner covering it, I'll get around to making a Hallowen background after I get caught up on the other requests on the page where Stellamusa made the original request. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 15:53, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :Take a look at this preview. If you want to use, you can download the background image here. When you add it to the wiki, be sure to set the background color to black. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:43, September 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sorry for the late reply, Lana. I'm good. How about you? Why are you offline in FB? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 08:30, September 20, 2013 (UTC) My day was much terrible! BRB [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 05:06, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Chat? c: [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 11:18, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Luna :P [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 06:56, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Are you seriously leaving? :c [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 03:18, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Goodbye, Luna. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - '''I love the way you make me feel 12:02, November 10, 2013 (UTC)